


Earth (FR)

by NaitiaClo960



Series: Suptober 2020 (FR) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Buried Alive, Explicit Language, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hurt Dean Winchester, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960
Summary: Lorsque Sam lui avait exposé l’affaire pour la première fois dans la bibliothèque du bunker, Dean avait d’abord pensé à un tueur en série. Bien que les crimes soient immondes, ce n’était rien qu’un humain ne puisse faire, ils en avaient été tristement témoins de nombreuses fois. Seulement venait le second problème : deux des six victimes présentaient un cœur manquant et une troisième avait été mortellement lacérée un soir de pleine lune. Il n’en fallut pas plus aux Winchesters pour charger l’Impala et conduire d’une traite jusqu’à l’Indiana, la piste d’un loup-garou clairement ancrée dans leurs esprits.[Suptober, jour 2]
Series: Suptober 2020 (FR) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Suptober 2020 (FR)





	Earth (FR)

**Author's Note:**

> Merci encore une fois à Noémie pour ses corrections :)  
> Bonne lecture !

Cette chasse n’avait été qu’une succession de fausses pistes et de complications jusqu’à ce que Dean finisse par mettre un pied dans cette vieille grange abandonnée au fond d’un verger. Pour commencer par le commencement, voilà maintenant une semaine que Sam et Dean suivaient les cadavres de cette enquête qui ne cessaient de s’accumuler jour après jour. La première victime fut une petite fille enlevée à ses parents et retrouvée pendue au porte-drapeau du poste de police où travaillait son père. La suivante, étrangement, fut un chien — dont ils n’avaient pas encore retrouvé tous les morceaux — tué puis découpé avant d’être renvoyé à sa propriétaire. Les quatre victimes d’après avaient été retrouvées dans des conditions toutes aussi horribles et Dean avait eu un rictus de dégoût en lisant les rapports d’autopsie.

Le premier problème auquel ils avaient été confrontés fut le caractère aléatoire de chacun des meurtres. Les victimes ne se connaissaient pas, n’avaient vraisemblablement rien en commun si ce n’était la ville dans laquelle elles habitaient et avaient toutes des profils très différents. Karen fumait au moins dix paquets de cigarettes par jour couronnés de bourbon, Jonathan était un sportif et vegan affirmé, l’anneau gastrique de Liam était à deux doigts d’exploser, la jeune Lizzy était fan de _La Petite Sirène_ , Anna avait déjà 3 divorces à son actif, mais faisait les meilleurs cupcakes de son club de catéchisme, Toby le chien avait une prothèse à la hanche et tout ça ne faisait aucun putain de sens pour le pauvre cerveau de Dean ! Absolument _rien_ ne pouvait relier ces personnes, elles ne s’étaient même jamais croisées avant d’atterrir dans les sas réfrigérés de la morgue.

Lorsque Sam lui avait exposé l’affaire pour la première fois dans la bibliothèque du bunker, Dean avait d’abord pensé à un tueur en série. Bien que les crimes soient immondes, ce n’était rien qu’un humain ne puisse faire, ils en avaient été tristement témoins de nombreuses fois. Seulement venait le second problème : deux des six victimes présentaient un cœur manquant et une troisième avait été mortellement lacérée un soir de pleine lune. Il n’en fallut pas plus aux Winchesters pour charger l’Impala et conduire d’une traite jusqu’à l’Indiana, la piste d’un loup-garou clairement ancrée dans leurs esprits.

Malheureusement, les victimes suivantes étaient venues contredire leur théorie et Dean sentait que Sam était à deux doigts de s’arracher les cheveux face aux nouveaux rapports d’autopsies venant encore une fois embrouiller leurs pistes naissantes. Le ou les tueurs aimaient vraisemblablement qu’on les remarque au vu des mises à mort imaginatives qu’ils exécutaient, mais pas la moindre erreur n’était faite de leur part lors de leurs macabres activités. Dans un dernier recours, Dean avait appelé Castiel à la rescousse, mais même une expertise angélique n’avait pas fait avancer les recherches. Ainsi se retrouvaient-ils tous les trois dans un autre motel miteux de l’Indiana, désemparés, avant que Sam ne laisse échapper une exclamation incrédule.

\- "Quoi ?" Grogna Dean depuis le bord de son lit.

Sam ne s’en formalisa pas, les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur.

\- "Le tueur aime qu’on le remarque ! Pourquoi je n’ai pas pensé à ça plus tôt ?" Dit-il en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière d’un mouvement de mains. "S’il veut qu’on fasse attention à lui, alors c’est dans son intérêt de laisser des traces sur les scènes de crime ! On à pas arrêté de chercher entre les lignes, mais on a oublié d’examiner ce qui était juste sous notre nez ! Regardez ça…"

Dean et Castiel échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de se lever et de rejoindre Sam derrière son écran. Sur l’ordinateur trônaient des dizaines d’onglets ouverts avec différentes photos des victimes et des scènes de crimes. Après une rapide manipulation, Sam réarrangea certaines d’entre elles pour les aligner selon une apparente logique avant de taper le plat de sa main contre sa table.

\- "Là !" S’exclama-t-il en se renfonçant dans sa chaise. "Toutes ces positions bizarres dans lesquelles les corps ont été retrouvés n’étaient pas dues à la malchance ou au hasard. Si on les regarde du dessus et qu’on les assemble ainsi, on obtient le même symbole présent sur au moins quatre victimes ! Les enquêteurs ont pensé à un hématome provoqué par des coups, mais j’ai fait une reconnaissance graphique et tout nous amène au symbole de Cycnos !" Conclut Sam, parlant rapidement à cause de l’excitation d’une découverte après des jours de néant.

\- "Qui ?" Demanda Dean en arquant un sourcil. Tout ce que son frère disait faisait sens, mais tandis que Sam avait prononcé le nom de "Cycnos" comme une évidence, lui était perdu.

\- "Cycnos !" Répéta Sam avec une pointe d’agacement cette fois, ouvrant un autre onglet Internet afin de dévoiler une gravure représentant un champ de bataille. "D’après certaines versions, il serait le fils de Poséidon ou Arès, on ne sait pas trop… toujours est-il qu’il est censé être mort, enterré vivant, depuis des siècles maintenant. Mais son symbole est le seul élément cohérent qu’on ait depuis une semaine."

Dean fronça les sourcils, les yeux rivés sur le bouclier de la gravure arborant effectivement le symbole présent sur les scènes de crimes. Un fredonnement grave et pensif retentit à sa gauche et Dean tourna la tête vers Castiel, semblant tout aussi abasourdi que lui. Finalement, l’ange prit la parole.

\- "Cycnos est le fils de nombreux dieux et légendes selon les Grecs, mais, ce qui est certain, c’est qu’il n’est pas mort. Sa mère Calycé a vendu son âme pour sauver celle de son fils, Balthazar était en charge du rapport à l’époque… Il avait un goût très prononcé pour la violence lors de la guerre de Troie."

À ces mots, Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard grave avant de regarder Castiel à nouveau. L’ange pinça les lèvres. Ils avaient un demi-dieu assoiffé de sang sur les bras…

* * *

Quelques heures de recherches supplémentaires avaient permis de dénicher le repaire de Cycnos qui se faisait passer pour un riche propriétaire de vergers depuis plus d’une décennie maintenant. Le lien était donc là : chaque victime s’était déjà rendue au moins une fois au verger de Cycnos, même ce pauvre chien. Trouvant la propriété principale vide et visiblement abandonnée en vitesse, les garçons avaient alors décidé de se séparer pour fouiller l’immense verger grand de plusieurs hectares afin de mettre la main sur une seconde planque. Ainsi Dean s’était-il retrouvé seul dans cette vieille grange isolée, avançant prudemment avant de se faire surprendre par deux montagnes de muscles peu avenantes.

En un rien de temps, Dean avait dégainé son semi-automatique, mais c’était sans compter sur un troisième homme de main l’attaquant par-derrière. Pouvant compter sur ses réflexes, le chasseur parvint à esquiver l’assaut, mais fut contraint de lâcher son arme pour se soustraire à l’emprise de la brute. Dean se retrancha rapidement dans un recoin de la grange et évalua la situation. Il fit un sourire insolent aux trois hommes se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

\- "Qu’est-ce que vous faites là les filles ? C’est pas le cadre idéal pour rejouer la version partouze de Brokeback Mountain." Dit-il dans un grognement tout en évaluant ses possibilités de riposte.

Un sifflement aigu provenant de plus loin dans la bâtisse les poussa à tous se figer. Enfin apparut l’homme qu’il cherchait, son air suffisant correspondant parfaitement à la photo que Sam avait trouvée de lui plus tôt. Cycnos se tenait à quelques pas de lui, apparemment sûr de lui et décontracté. Il siffla une seconde fois en posant les yeux sur Dean, admiratif cette fois.

\- "Un chasseur, je suis impressionné." Il sourit froidement. "Je m’attendais à avoir affaire à la police avant d’attirer votre misérable attention, mais il faut croire que tout se perd de nos jours…"

Dean renifla avec dédain.

\- "Chacun son truc, j’imagine. Tu découpes des toutous et moi je me charge de te botter l’horrible chose que tu appelles ton cul. C’est donnant-donnant enfoiré." Son dos heurta un mur et il pinça les lèvres, les occasions de retourner la situation à son avantage se réduisant à vue d’œil.

Cycnos se contenta de rester en retrait, mais ne perdit pas cette expression moqueuse. Rageur, Dean tenta le tout pour le tout en sortant le couteau de combat qu’il gardait à l’intérieur de sa veste.

\- "Amenez-le-moi." Ordonna Cycnos à ses hommes de main d’une voix doucereuse.

En moins d’un battement de cil, Dean s’était lancé dans la bataille. Cependant, bien qu’il s’attendait à ce qu’un demi-dieu soit difficile à affronter au corps à corps, il n’avait pas soupçonné que ses acolytes seraient plus qu’humains. Quels que soient les monstres en lesquels ils avaient été transformés, ils étaient bien plus forts et rapides que trois abrutis obéissant aveuglément à leur patron. Il n’était plus question de gagner du temps jusqu’à ce que Sam et Castiel le rejoignent désormais, il devait survivre aux attaques l’assaillant de toute part. Trop rapidement à son goût cependant, un coup de poing dans le ventre lui coupa le souffle avant que deux mains ne viennent violemment percuter ses oreilles. Dean sentit distinctement ses tympans céder sous l’impact et il tomba lourdement au sol, étourdi et incapable de reprendre ses esprits. Il grogna, le regard vague et la tête sous le point d’exploser, du sang coulant de son oreille droite. Malgré cela, il entendit distinctement un ricanement par-dessus le sifflement assourdissant dans son crâne.

\- "Qu’allons-nous bien pouvoir faire de toi petit chasseur ?" La voix était toujours aussi narquoise, bien que lointaine, et Dean serra les poings à travers la douleur, sentant deux poids le maintenir au sol. "La pendaison reste efficace, ça assure un certain sens du spectacle, mais ce serait un peu redondant tu ne penses pas ?"

Dean repensa brièvement à la petite Lizzy avant qu’une paire de chaussures parfaitement cirées n’apparaisse dans son champ de vision troublé. Le sifflement ne s’estompait pas et lorsque Dean essaya se bouger, il s’en trouva incapable, les sbires de Cycnos l’ayant efficacement immobilisé au sol.

\- "Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?" Gronda Dean, s’entendant à peine prononcer les mots.

Un autre ricanement.

\- "Parce que je veux que tout le monde sache que quiconque me manquant de respect s’en verra puni. J’étais un roi autrefois !" Rugis soudainement Cycnos. "On me respectait, on craignait de me défier ! Maintenant, même un sale clébard pense qu’il peut uriner sur mes pommes sans encombre." Cycnos sembla se gonfler de colère bien que Dean ne pouvait pas lever les yeux pour le confirmer. "Tous mortels, si méprisables soient-ils, doivent comprendre que je leur suis supérieur, mon règne n’est pas terminé. Cet abject shérif a eu ce qu’il méritait. Il pensait pouvoir me voler mes précieux revenus et cracher sur mon travail, alors je lui ai pris sa petite fille. Ce n’est qu’un juste retour des choses. Chaque personne s’opposant à moi devra répondre de ses actes."

Dean serra la mâchoire, l’impuissance commençant à le gagner. Ce mec n’était pas seulement un demi-dieu avec un sérieux complexe de supériorité, il avait surtout complètement perdu l’esprit.

\- "Mais pour toi," Reprit Cycnos, "j’ai exactement ce qu’il faut. L’une de mes méthodes préférées, vraiment…"

Dean n’eut pas le temps de protester avant qu’on ne lui assène un puissant coup à l’arrière du crâne et qu’il ne perde connaissance, sombrant dans l’inconscience avec effroi. Le sifflement s’estompa puis plus rien.

* * *

La première chose qu’il ressentit en revenant à lui fut cette sensation d’écrasement, le corps lourd et immobile. Fronçant doucement les sourcils, l’odeur de pétrichor envahit soudainement ses narines et Dean ouvrit des yeux inquiets et paniqués. Il eut à peine le temps de distinguer un éclair de lumière — des branches d’arbres peut-être ? — avant qu’un épais jet de terre ne vienne recouvrir sa vision. Les sons demeuraient embrouillés autour de lui, mais il discernait sans effort les bruits de pelles retournant la terre au-dessus de lui et son cœur rata un battement. La voix de Sam retentit brusquement dans sa tête.

_Cycnos, il est censé être mort. Enterré vivant._

Immédiatement, l’adrénaline et la peur envahirent le cerveau de Dean et ses muscles se mirent en action. Désormais, son visage était entièrement recouvert de terre et il n’était pas question d’ouvrir les yeux, mais il allait manquer d’air très rapidement s’il ne faisait rien. Laborieusement, il essaya de ramener ses bras près de son visage, poussant la terre qui le clouait sur place, mais chaque nouvelle avancée se soldait par deux fois plus de terre s’accumulant autour de ses membres. Grondant, il mit plusieurs minutes à parvenir à ses fins, haletant prudemment dans une étroite poche d’air autour de son nez et de sa bouche tandis qu’il s’épuisait à la tâche.

Ne pas céder à la panique était probablement la chose la plus dure à faire. Son oxygène était extrêmement limité et il devait impérativement calmer les battements de son cœur s’il voulait économiser sa précieuse source d’air. Au-dessus de lui, les bruits avaient cessé et les nombreuses couches de terre sous lesquelles il était enseveli étaient comme du plomb. Il fallait qu’il trouve un moyen de respirer, Sam et Castiel allaient forcément finir par le trouver… n’est-ce pas ?

Dean retint un gémissement désespéré, son cœur battant de manière erratique contre ses tympans endommagés. Il se sentait malade, sa tête commençant à tourner face à l’issue fatale qui resserrait doucement son étreinte sur lui. _Il étouffait_. Une telle sensation lui rappelait douloureusement l’Enfer et le moment où il avait dû sortir de sa tombe à la seule force de ses bras. À l’époque, la situation lui avait presque paru plus supportable : il se pensait mort et aux prises avec une autre des tortures d’Alastair. Qu’avait-il bien à perdre, il était alors déjà mort. Mais maintenant… maintenant, la panique le saisissait malgré ses efforts pour respirer calmement et il se détestait pour ça.

Enfin, Dean parvint à rapprocher une main de son visage et il s’en servit pour agrandir la poche d’air autour de sa bouche. Lorsqu’il prit une courte inspiration, de la terre rentra dans sa bouche et il essaya de la recracher, gâchant au moins deux goulées d’air dans le processus. Terrifié, plongé dans l’obscurité et le silence, Dean ne pouvait qu’écouter les battements de son cœur retentir dans son corps et jusqu’à en devenir malade. Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça… Pas comme ça. Pas avec Sam le cherchant désespérément à la surface. Il ne pouvait même pas crier pour l’alerter, l’action le pousserait alors à suffoquer. Dean était condamné.

Rapidement, il perdit la notion du temps, l’air rentrant de plus en plus difficilement dans ses poumons. C’est alors qu’il se surprit à repenser aux gens qu’il laisserait derrière s’il mourait ici, pathétiquement avalé par la terre d’un verger. Son visage se tordit en une grimace anxieuse et emplie de culpabilité. Les vertiges commençaient à le gagner plus intensément désormais et il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à bouger plus que ça. Sentant ses forces l’abandonner, Dean essaya d’agrandir la poche d’air, en vain. Ses muscles s’engourdissaient lentement et l’inconscience menaçait de le gagner à chaque instant.

Cependant, parmi toutes ces pensées et le sifflement qui revenait peu à peu envahir ses oreilles, Dean crû entendre de l’agitation au-dessus de lui. Il essaya de se concentrer sur la source du bruit, mais, après de longues secondes, il conclut à une hallucination. Personne ne le trouverait ici, il n’était même pas certain d’être toujours dans ce fichu verger… Il allait mourir ici, son corps pourrissant dans la terre et venant alimenter les racines l’entourant. Bientôt, tout ce que Dean n’avait jamais connu ne serait que terre, roches et plantes.

Son esprit affaibli n’arrivait même plus lui faire ressentir de la peur lorsque sa main retomba contre son visage, refermant la poche d’air. Dean sombra dans l’inconscience une nouvelle fois, les poumons en feu et avec l’horrible impression qu’il ne se réveillerait plus. Peut-être avait-il fait son temps finalement…

* * *

Ce qui le frappa en premier en Enfer — car c’était certainement là où il avait atterri — fut la pluie glaçante s’abattant sur son corps. Cependant, rien n’était vraiment douloureux, l’eau ne fondait pas sa peau en entrant en contact avec son visage et aucune lame ne venait transpercer son corps. Il avait juste… _froid_. Confus, Dean tenta de prendre une respiration hésitante, toujours plongé dans l’obscurité. Immédiatement, ses poumons s’enflammèrent et il poussa un grognement guttural. C’est alors que l’agitation autour de lui, qu’il n’avait pas pris le temps de remarquer jusque là, cessa. Une, deux, trois secondes durant lesquelles seule la pluie venait résonner contre le sol environnant.

\- "Dean ?"

Le concerné ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, prenant une grande bouffée d’air frais avant de tousser douloureusement. Dans la seconde, des mains fraîches l’aidèrent à se pencher en avant tandis qu’il recrachait des poignées de terre, forçant des larmes dans ses yeux. Sa bouche était sèche, son nez encombré et il discernait la terre accumulée sous ses ongles, mais rien ne faisait vraiment sens. Confus, il releva les yeux vers le propriétaire de ces mains l’entourant toujours d’une façon rassurante.

Castiel se tenait près de lui, agenouillé sur le sol avec une expression inquiète, souillé de boue. C’est alors que Dean perçut cette sensation chaleureuse et familière de grâce parcourant son corps, apaisant ses douleurs peu à peu jusqu’à ce que la prochaine inspiration soit moins douloureuse. Derrière l’ange se trouvait son frère, les vêtements et les bras pleins de terre, le regardant avec un soulagement non dissimulé. Plus loin encore se trouvait le cadavre défiguré de Cycnos et, en regardant derrière lui, Dean savait qu’il y trouverait sa propre tombe béante et vide.

Il n’était pas mort.

\- "Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?" Demanda Castiel avec inquiétude, Sam faisant déjà le tour pour venir l’examiner de plus près.

Dean secoua la tête, sentant encore plus de terre tomber de ses cheveux.

\- "Dean ?" Insista Sam avec inquiétude, visiblement également à court de souffle.

Lorsque la main de Castiel glissa de son épaule, Dean la retint, serrant les doigts froids dans sa paume. Il avait besoin de quelque chose qui soit vivant et réel. La pluie continuait de tomber droite autour d’eux, les plongeant dans un brouillard aux allures apocalyptiques, mais tout ce à quoi Dean pouvait penser était qu’il était enfin capable de respirer l’air autour de lui. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Sam et força un sourire tremblant sur ses lèvres sales.

\- "…Enterré vivant, hein ?" Bredouilla-t-il.

Sam se détendit brusquement devant lui, soulagé, et soupira avant de l’attirer dans une embrassade rassurante. La main de Castiel était toujours dans la sienne, l’agrippant en retour, et Dean se sentit enfin délicieusement vivant. Il passerait le temps qu’il faudra sous cette pluie pour laver la boue de son corps, à respirer l’odeur de terre humide avec sa famille l’entourant. Tant qu’ils resteraient ensemble, à la surface, tout irait bien.

 _Il le fallait_.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, en espérant que cela vous ait plu ! Pensez à laisser un kudo ou un commentaire si c'est le cas :). Vous pouvez retrouver l'ensemble du Suptober dans cette collection ainsi que la version anglaise sur mon profil.  
> À demain !


End file.
